Accidents Happen
by S. McIntosh
Summary: Kennedy Davis use to be a normal girl, until she ended up in Music Room Three. She was looking for a place to study, but found something more. Will she stay in Japan or go back to America when her deal with Kyouya and the exchange student program expires?
1. The Beginning

**Hello, all. I am S. McIntosh, but you can call me S or Tosh. I am currently in the process of writing an Ouran High School Host Club fanfiction, as you can probably see. Mind you, I do not own any of the CANNONS from Ouran. I only own Kennedy and her family and nothing else.**

**Alright, so the people that subscribed to this: **_Kurina the Imiko and Sleep- Bound_

**And those of you who added it to your alerts: **_HockeyandMusic, Kurina the Imiko, and Sasuna123_

**I will try not to let you guys down! And thank you so much for subscribing and adding it to your alerts. It means a lot to a novice author like myself!**_  
><em>

_**!HARD CORE FANS BE WARNED!**_

**I am a fan of Ouran, and a "hard core" fan, if you want to accurately label me. But, you should note my image of the characters might not be parallel to yours, or the same as yours. So, you might want to look away if you have a definite opinion of the characters. Don't blame me for your image being ruined if you read this.**

* * *

><p>Accidents Happen<p>

My life was relatively normal until I applied for an exchange student program. I was sent from my American home, overseas, all the way to Japan. I enrolled into a Japanese academy, by the name of Ouran. I opted for the male uniform; I had never been a fan of dresses. My first month at Ouran was filled with a flurry of questions, all of which I answered in fluent Japanese. Japanese had been my second language back in my American high school.

After everybody accepted me, I had a few friends, none of which I was especially close to, until I found Music Room Three. I needed a place to study, and all the libraries were full of people and random chatter. My eyes widened a little as rose petals surrounded me.

"Hello?", was all I could manage to say.

"Men aren't my forte, but I aim to please…"

A golden haired boy stepped in front of me, his smile turning into a determined grin.

"But you would be a much better Host..."

I looked up at him, an eyebrow raised. "A what?"

"Tamaki, leave the poor fellow alone," A tall, black haired boy popped up right behind him.

I held the strap of my black messenger bag and looked at them. My lack of a chest had always made me look somewhat boyish. My cross country coach said it was because I ran so much. I had a lot of muscle and little fat. In America, I was a state cross country runner and competed once a month; I usually got second or somewhere up there, but I had won a few times.

"What do you mean, Host? I know what you guys are and all, but me? You've got to be kidding..." My tone was soft; I had never been a loud person, or a talkative person. I rarely said more than a few words to anyone at any given time, so a full blown sentence to someone was new to me.

"You're perfect to be a Host! You seem muscular, and we've never had an athletic type before, so it would be a new thing. I've heard you're a runner, and the ladies would like that." Tamaki had a huge grin on his face and took a small step back, shaking my head softly. My hair was a short, boyish type cut and it was a soft, caramel brown color. A small, blond haired boy walked up, holding a pink bunny. His hazel eyes bore into mine, our eyes were the same color, so it was like I was looking into my own, but his were a lot larger.

"Hello, Kennedy-chan." His smile got bigger and he tugged lightly on my jacket. "Don't you wanna be a Host?"

I smiled softly; I knew about Huni and a little of his history. He seemed so sweet, but I had heard he could really kick some butt. "I don't know... Maybe."

The black haired boy pushed up his glasses and looked down at me; it was almost a glare. "1,000 customers and then you'll be free. I just don't want to hear this insane man rant about it every time I see him."

Tamaki looked over at the black haired boy, his name was Kyoya, I think. Yeah, that was his name.

"Why do you have to be so mean to me?"

Kyoya shrugged and walked off, seating himself at a table with a laptop.

"I guess so... It could be fun."

Huni smiled and hugged my waist, hanging onto me while the Hosts and I talked. "So, after 1,000 'customers', I don't have to do anything else for you?"

Tamaki nodded, leaning against the back of the couch. "I promise."

I sighed, watching as Huni walked over to a bigger guy. His name was Mori, if I remembered correctly. "Alright."

-x-x-x-

I walked into the school the next morning, brushing past those standing and chatting in the hallway. I came to a stop outside the club doors and pushed them open; I was the first one there, surprisingly enough. I went to the window seat in the back of the room and curled up, setting my notebook in my lap. I took out a blue pen and started writing, letting my hair cover my eyes. My hair is about the length of Haruhi's, but it still moves freely, like it had a mind of its own.

I was so absorbed in my writing, I didn't notice the other comes in. Huni, the Twins, Tamaki, and Mori all stared down at me, like I had something on my face. Kyoya was off by himself, as usual. Haruhi was sweeping up, cleaning the already spotless club room. I looked up when I heard someone move and jumped when I saw them all. Mori backed up, pulling Huni with him; they always went everywhere together.

The Twins smirked down at me and crossed their arms, looking at Tamaki, who's eyes were boring into mine, as if he were trying to yank my soul from me.

"How can I help you?" I rose an eyebrow and he continued to look at me, his eyes keeping that wide, almost circular shape.

"You're a girl?"

I nodded slightly, closing my notebook and putting it in my bag. "What gave it away?" My tone was slightly sarcastic, something it usually held.

"They told me you were, but... You lied to me."

I stood up and looked straight up at him, my hands on my hips. "I did no such thing. I didn't tell you because you didn't ask and I thought it was obvious."

"But you have no... You know! Thingies."

I laughed, leaning against the wall so I wouldn't fall over. I could see a small smile creeping onto Kyoya's face and the others were laughing just as much as I was. After I calmed down, I gave Tamaki a small smile. "I know I have no breasts. I work out so much, I don't have as much fat as normal girls do, so I don't have them."

Tamaki's eyes were still wide, but they weren't as round. "So... Why are you wearing a male uniform?"

"Because I don't like dresses."

I sat back down in the window seat and rummaged around in my bag, looking for a book to read.

"And what about your hair?"

I pulled out a book I had picked up the day before; it was mainstream romance. "I don't like long hair."

"And what about-"

I cut him off by holding up my hand. "I'm a tomboy who has short hair and hangs out with guys because they aren't so dramatic all the time." I curled back up and opened the book, turning away from Tamaki and the others.

"But-"

I looked back up at him and shook my head. "No more questions right now. Let me read and I'll answer them later, alright?" I went back to reading my book, not waiting to hear his answer.

* * *

><p><strong>I HAVE OFFICIALLY FINISHED CHAPTER ONE!<strong>

Yay. So... Write me a review and let me know what you think.

Constructive criticism only, please.

I'll start the second when I can, and I'm sure you'll all know when I get there. I might message you when I have it, so look out for those.

And thanks again for subscribing and stuff.

**Huni: **Yay! You have fans!

**Me: **Yes, I do!

So yeah... Look out for updates and possibly some messages. And thank you so much for subscribing. It means a lot~!


	2. Judgments about the King

**Hello again. This is Chapter Two! I'm sorry it's taken me a while to get it up, but here it is! And I wanna send a shout-out to my followers. Kurina the Imiko, Sleep- Bound, HockeyandMusic, and Sasuna123 were the first. But, since then, I have gotten others; KaoruTwin-Roxas and GrimM Bbliss. My hits went up and I thank all of you for reading and reviewing. Enjoy~!**

_**!HARD CORE FANS BE WARNED!**_

**I am a fan of Ouran, and a "hard core" fan, if you want to accurately label me. But, you should note my image of the characters might not be parallel to yours, or the same as yours. So, you might want to look away if you have a definite opinion of the characters. Don't blame me for your image being ruined if you read this.**

* * *

><p>Accidents Happen<p>

I walked into the club the next day, my bag thumping against my side. I never went anywhere without it; it was my security blanket. My father had given it to me when I was fourteen years old, just before he left me and my mother. I hadn't talked to my father since, even though he sent letters and birthday cards. He had hurt my mother and I couldn't forgive him for that.

As I opened the doors to the Club, I was met with absolute silence, which seldom found its way through the Club. I looked at the Twins sitting on the couch, staring at each other. Weird as always… My gaze flickered over to Kyouya, who had Tamaki looming over his shoulder as he updated the budget plans. Hunny and Mori were at the table, eating cake. _'They're sure to get a cavity one day…'_ I heard a brushing sound and watched as Haruhi swept up like every morning.

I raised an eyebrow when Tamaki turned to me, his normal Host smile replaced with a huge grin. "Daddy has the perfect costume for you!"

I looked over at the Twins who had taken a break from their staring contest. "What is he talking about?"

They shrugged. "We never know what theme idea he has. Usually it's something flamboyant, like maids or princesses. Who knows, it could be Geisha's this time."

I sighed and looked back to Tamaki. Yesterday had been my most talkative day since I had been enrolled in Ouran, and I felt like it wasn't going to be my last. Usually I'm very quiet, but they'd gotten me to talk with their onslaught of questions.

"I have decided we will do an Alice in Wonderland theme this week!" Tamaki skipped around the room, tapping everybody on the head. "Kyouya and I are going to be the Queens, and everybody else is going to have an assigned role!"

I sat down in a chair and pulled out a book, flipping to the last page I had read. My personal library was filled with mysteries, romances, science fiction, poetry, and historical fiction. I wasn't too picky when it came to literature, but I couldn't stand pure non-fiction. It had to be mixed with another genre or I wouldn't read it.

I was in the middle of a sentence when my book was taken from me, closed, and set in my lap. "Hey-"

Tamaki cut me off and smiled down at me. "The Twins are going to be the Chesire Cat and the Caterpillar, Huni is Alice, Mori is the White Rabbit, and Haruhi is the Mad Hatter. That means you get to be the Dormouse!"

I closed my eyes, letting out a deep breath. "Okay."

-x-x-x-

I walked out into the Club room, dawned in a Union Civil War type of uniform. My jacket was red and my pants and boots were black. I had a rapier by my side and the Hosts smiled when they saw me, except Mori and Kyouya. They never smiled.

"You look so cute!" Tamaki squeezed me and Haruhi smiled, pushing her hat back up on her head.

"Don't worry I went through the same thing." Haruhi slipped her hands in her pockets, looking up at Tamaki when he turned to her.

"And now I have two adorable daughters! My family is growing!"

I slipped free from Tamaki's grasp and watched as he twirled in his white, flowy gown, tears in his eyes.

The others watched him, stifling chuckles. "He always does this, doesn't he?"

They all nodded and Huni tugged on my hand. "You look really pretty, Kennedy-chan."

I smiled down at him, his blue lace dress moving as he twirled. "And you are adorable."

He smiled and hopped on Mori's back, playing with his white bunny ears.

Kaoru looked over at the door; it had started to open. "Customer's are here."

-x-x-x-

"I told you, you were adorable!" Tamaki picked me up and twirled me around, only releasing me after I pinched him. I took off the rapier and coat, fixing my t-shirt.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to change and get ready for my race this afternoon."

Haruhi followed me intro the separate dressing room the guys had made for her; it was in the back of the supply room, where no guests were allowed.

"He's not as bad as he seems, you know." Haruhi pulled off her coat, rummaging around for her normal clothes.

"I'll believe it when I see it." I shook my head, sitting down so I could take off my boots.

"Really, he's not. He seems like it, but its just a facade." She pulled on her collared shirt and buttoned it up, turning away from me so she could look in the mirror.

"You seem so sure." I stood up, sliding my feet into my shoes.

"He saved my life, you know." She combed through her hair, turning to face me as my eyes grew wide.

"Really?"

She nodded and pulled on her light blue blazer. "I wouldn't lie about something like that. It wasn't too long ago, either. Some girls on a beach were getting harassed and I tried to protect them, but I was the one that needed saving." She brushed her hair out of her eyes, and looked up at me. "Just don't be so quick to judge."

I nodded and watched as she left, staring at myself in the mirror. I straightened my blazer and frowned at myself. "She's right..."

-x-x-x-

I stood at the starting place, my tennis shoes firmly tied to my feet. I looked over at the other runners, nodding to them. _'Okay... Calm down, Ken. Calm down.'_

I gave myself a short pep talk as I hopped up and down, getting myself pumped for the stretch of terrain in front of me. _'You've done this before... It's just like any other race.'_

I heard cheers coming from the stands and looked over at them; the entire club and some of the guests were there, cheering me on. I gave them a smile and a wave and turned back towards the trail.

"You can do it!" I heard the Twins and Huni's screams loud and clear, their words of encouragement ringing through me. I heard the gun go off and started running, pacing myself instead of running full out. Those that ran with all their energy the first 300 meters always sputtered out halfway through the race.

I rounded a corner, my feet moving quickly underneath me, my legs taking long strides. I let out slow, deep breaths, pushing myself forward.

The race took place through the school grounds and the woods behind it, over a course of 5 miles. As I broke through the brush at the other end of the woods, I found myself running past the maze of the school, halfway through the race. I went to hop over a bench and my foot caught on the iron arm, sending me sprawling onto the ground. I tumbled and my arm bent under me, making a sickening _CRACK!_ I sat on my knees and shakily stood, holding my arm close to my side. I had to finish, and a stupid injury wasn't going to stop me.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two is finished! Thanks again to every who subscribed and added me to their favorites. Chapter Three will be coming soon enough, so look out for it!<strong>

**AND REMEMBER:**

**I do not own any of the CANNONS from Ouran. I only own Kennedy and her family and nothing else.****  
><strong>

**S. McIntosh  
><strong>


	3. Prayer Beads

**Hello. I have finally finished Chapter Three~! Yay! Thank you all who have added me to your alerts/favorites. My most recent follower is **_SmartOotori._ **Everybody else, you know who you are, but I'll list you anyway~! **_Eva Sirico, KaoruTwin-Roxas, Kurina the Imiko, Nightfeather12, Sleep- Bound, HockeyandMusic, and Sasuna123._

**To everybody else that has read my fanfic, thank you for taking the time to read it. It means a lot.**

**Anyway, here's Chapter Three! Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Accidents Happen<p>

I crossed the finish line, my arm help firmly by my side. I had made it all the way and ended up with third place, but none of that mattered to me right now. My arm was killing me and that was the most important thing right then. I jogged to a stop and sat down on one of the benches, curling into a ball. I winced and two of members of the medical team ran over to me, trying to pry me from the fetal position. I slowly uncurled and stifled a cry as they straightened out my arm. People in the stands looked over at me and some were standing to try and get a better view.

The Hosts stood as well, Huni propped on Mori's shoulders, like always. I looked at them, trying to hide the tears in my eyes. Breaking your arm isn't a happy moment, especially when the doctors are pulling and twisting it, even if their touch is extremely cautious.

"We'll have to set this, but it doesn't look too serious. A month in a cast and you'll be fine."

I let out a deep breath and looked at the doctor who had spoken. She had brownish red hair and eyes just like mine. "Can I run with it?"

She nodded and smiled softly. "Nothing serious, like another race, but a light jog is fine. That's it; nothing more."

I frowned and looked down at my lap. I stood and they led me to a tent, pitched a few hundred feet away from the finish line. Some people got dehydrated and injured during cross country races, and sometimes it was serious. Doctors always had to be present.

-x-x-x-

I came out of the tent a half an hour later and was met by the entire Club, standing just a few yards away. My eyes grew a little bigger at the sight of the Twins pacing and Tamaki walking in circles. They all turned when they saw me and Huni ran up to me, grabbing my leg.

"Ken-chan, are you okay?" He looked up at me with his big, innocent eyes and I smiled softly when I saw his tears.

"I'm fine; it's just a fracture; nothing serious." I gave his head a pat, but he still held onto me, loosening his grip when I started to walk.

"You're broken! My daughter's broken!" Tamaki ran around, flailing his arms, finally latching onto Kyouya's arms. "Mommy, our child is broken! What are we going to do?"

Kyouya shook him off and pushed up his glasses. "I can definitely market this for profit… Kennedy, how would you feel about playing the injured card for a while?"

I raised an eyebrow and shook my head, turning to Haruhi. "Are they always like this?"

Haruhi shrugged. "Most of the time."

Tamaki ran after Kyouya as they walked back to the school building, leaving the rest of us to stand there.

"Can we make your cast more fashionable?" The Twins talked in unison and had on the same, almost creepy smile.

"No thanks…" I furrowed my brow, trying to digest the look they were giving me. It was like they were about to eat me or something.

Huni walked back over to Mori and climbed up on his shoulders, looking down at me. "Do you and Haru-chan want to join us for some cake? Kaoru and Hikaru, you can come to~!"

We nodded and I walked with Haruhi, glancing at the Twins out of the corner of my eye. "You know, they aren't as creepy as they seem."

Haruhi's voice surprised me and I looked over at her. "I'll take your word for it."

"That's what you say about everything I tell you."

"I'll take your word for it."

We smiled at each other and laughed, something I hadn't done for quite some time.

-x-x-x-

I took a bite of my vanilla cake and watched as Mori wiped the icing from Huni's cheek. I sipped my tea, looking down at my cast. They had wrapped it in plain white cotton and it looked odd, contrasting against my blue jacket.

"Can Daddy sign?" I heard the high pitched voice of Tamaki from behind me and nearly jumped out of my skin.

"Sure…" I held out my arm and watched him pull out a purple marker. He wrote 'Get well soon' and I stopped him after that.

"But I was gonna write _Daddy's Little Girl_~!"

I glared up at him and extended my arm again. "You can draw a heart, but that's it."

He did as told and went off to sulk in a corner. I returned to my snack and looked at the Twins, who were staring at me.

"Is something wrong?" Kaoru's gaze was soft and gentle, unlike Hikaru's who had a questioning look on his face.

"I'm fine." I wiped my mouth with a napkin and took another sip of tea.

"Ken-chan, are you sure?" Huni hugged his bunny and looked up at me.

I nodded and watched as he set his bunny in my lap. "You can hug Usa-chan if you want. It always makes me feel better." He gave me a sweet smile and I looked down at the bunny. My dad had given me a bunny just like it when I was seven. I hugged the pink plushie and shut my eyes for a moment, reliving the moment when he handed him to me. I had named him Bobby, after my best friend at the time.

I opened my eyes and held back the tears that were brimming on my eyes. I handed Usa-chan back to Huni and rubbed my eyes.

"Kennedy, are you alright?" Haruhi laid her hand on mine and looked at me, her mouth forming a worried line.

"I'm alright…" I sipped my tea to hide my expression, but I held onto Haruhi's hand and she squeezed mine to give me comfort.

"I think I'll head out, if you don't mind." I gave them all a smile and grabbed my bag, pushing my chair in. I slung it over my shoulder and left the room, but footsteps followed me. I pushed the door open and started to walk faster, but someone grabbed my wrist. I knew who it was.

"Kennedy, I know you're not alright."

I turned around and was face to face with Kaoru. "I told you, I'm fine."

He gave me a soft smile and let my wrist go. "You might be able to fool Tamaki, but the rest of us? Almost nothing gets by us."

I looked down at my feet; I couldn't look into his eyes. "I just remembered something… That's all."

"I think I know someone that you can talk to… I can drive both of you home, as well."

I looked up at him, but he was already headed back to the Club room. _'I can't blame him for being worried…'_

-x-x-x-

Haruhi and I sat across from each other in the Twins limo; Kaoru was sitting next to her. Hikaru had stayed behind to talk to Tamaki about the themes for the rest of the month.

"Kennedy, it might make you feel better if you tell someone." Haruhi looked at me, her eyes wide and worried.

"You don't understand…"

Kaoru looked at Haruhi, and Haruhi shook her head. "Didn't I tell you not to make judgments?" She smiled and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "I'm going to guess no one told you about my mother…"

I looked at her, my gaze questioning. "What happened?"

"She passed away, when I was a little girl. Since then, it's just been me and my dad, and he worries about me all the time… I miss her, a lot, but I know she's safe."

I looked down at my lap; I felt like a jerk. She had told me not to make judgments, but there I was, making them.

"My dad…" I let out a deep breath and shut my eyes. "He left me and my mom, when I was fourteen, about four years ago. I don't see my mother much because she's working all the time, trying to make my life normal. I don't talk to my dad at all… He sends card and letters, but I just can't bring myself to send one back after the way he hurt my mother…"

Kaoru wiped a tear off my cheek and gave my knee a pat. Haruhi handed me a tissue from her bag and I wiped my eyes, but I didn't look at them. I couldn't.

Haruhi pulled a bracelet from her wrist and pressed it into my palm. "They're prayer beads… I use them when I need help solving a problem or when I'm scared… You need them more than I do."

I slid them onto my wrist and smiled at her. "Thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four will come soon. And remember, I don't own anything in this except Kennedy and her family.<strong>

**Please Favorite and Review~!**


	4. Letters from Dad

**Alright, so here's Chapter Four! Remember, I don't own any of the Cannons. I just own Kennedy and her family. You'll also be getting a little bit of Tamaki's few and the bold side of Kennedy in this Chapter. She confronts Kyouya about their deal... -dun dun dun- Has anyone ever broken off a financial promise with Kyouya before?**

**Kyouya: Not anyone that's still alive.**

**Me: -gulp- Alrighty then... On with the story!**

**Thanks to all that have subscribed and favorited. I will try not to let you down!**

* * *

><p>Accidents Happen<p>

Later that day I was sitting in the guest room in the home of my host family, laying on the bed and staring at the ceiling. I held the prayer beads in my right hand, the one that wasn't fractured. I clasped onto the deep purple beads and held my first to my heart and closed my eyes. I'd never been religious, but I felt like I needed to pray.

"Dear Lord… I know I haven't talked to you or anything since I was little, but… Could you give me some guidance? Please?"

I opened my eyes and sighed. My attempt as praying was pitiful, but it was the best I had at the moment.

I heard a knock at the door and I rolled over on my side. "Come in."

Ms. Rikou, the lady of the house, popped her head in. "Dinner is in fifteen minutes." She looked at me for a moment and spoke again. "Are you alright?"

I nodded and gave her a soft smile. "Thank you, Ms. Rikou."

She returned my smile and shut the door, leaving me to myself. I slipped the beads back onto my wrist and dug around in my bag, looking for my cell phone. I pulled it out and slid it open, flipping to Kyouya's number. I sent him a quick text message: _How many customers have I had so far?_

He sent a quick reply: _About forty._

I grumbled and threw my phone back in my bag, watching it bounce off a book and land by the closet. "I'm never going to get out of here…"

'_Do you even want to?'_

The thought popped into my head and I looked down at my feet as soon it wormed its way into my thoughts. Did I want to leave? I had made friends, sure, but were any them close to me I couldn't leave them behind?

I looked up as my phone let out a soft _'doo doo da doo doo.'_ I knelt down and picked it up off the floor; it was Tamaki. I hit the end call button and turned my phone off, slipping it in my pocket. I had no desire to talk to him.

'_But he didn't know…'_

I cursed lightly under my breath; the voice inside my head always had to be reasonable.

'_You didn't tell him, so how could he know he hurt you?'_

"Shut up."

'_You know I'm right.'_

I sighed and opened the door of my room. "I know…"

"Kennedy, dinner!"

"Come, Ms. Rikou!"

I jogged down the stairs, headed into the dining room. _'What am I going to do?'_

-x-x-x-

The next day I found myself sitting in the Club room, sitting across from Haruhi. I had the prayer beads on my wrist and my cast was filled with doodles and get wells. She stared at me and moved her Knight to E6. I took it with my pawn and she smiled at me.

"You're a fine chess player."

"I play a lot in my free time."

She moved another one of her pieces and I blocked it with one of mine; I wasn't really paying attention to the game anymore. I was thinking about what the voice inside my head had said yesterday. _'He didn't know…'_

I tried to shake the thought from my mind, but it stayed firmly planted.

"Kennedy, is something wrong?"

I looked up at her. "Nosey, are we?"

She smirked and placed her Bishop in front of my King. "Checkmate."

As we rearranged the chess pieces, she returned to her old question. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know… Maybe."

"Care to elaborate on that maybe?"

"What I said to Tamaki yesterday… About him wanting to put 'Daddy's Little Girl…' I just feel bad about snapping at him."

"Did you try to apologize?"

"No… I turned off my phone when he called."

Haruhi chuckled softly. "He's use to it. I do that all the time when he calls me."

"But this time it's different…"

"Maybe you should answer next time."

"I wouldn't know what to say."

"Start with I'm sorry."

I sighed and turned around when the door opened. The others walked in, Tamaki badgering Kyouya.

"But she just hung up on me!"

"Maybe she didn't want to talk to you."

I flinched when Kyouya said that; hearing it from someone else finally brought my problem to light.

"But why wouldn't our daughter want to talk to me?"

The duo walked right passed us without evening noticing us.

"Ask her."

"I don't know where she is!"

"She's sitting on the couch, you dolt."

Tamaki turned to stare at me and his eyes started to water. "Do you hate me?"

"No…"

"Then why wouldn't you talk to me?"

"It's complicated, alright?"

"Just tell me!"

I stood up and glared at him. "I'm not your little girl, okay? I'm not anyone's little girl…"

I looked down at my feet; I couldn't look at him after what I said.

"Kennedy…" Kaoru took a step towards me, but I backed away.

"Just forget it, alright? I don't want to talk about it..."

I turned and ran out of the room, leaving my bag behind. I needed to get out of there. As I was running, my phone clattered out of my back pocket, landing on the floor.

**Tamaki's Point of View**

I picked up the blue slide phone and watched as Kennedy ran out of the room.

"What just happened?" Hikaru's voice pulled me out my thoughts as I watched the door close.

"I don't know…" I went to put the phone in Kennedy's bag when I saw a small bundle of about 50 or so letters. "What's this?"

I pulled them out of the bag; all of them were addressed to her. One was dated the day before she got to the school. I pulled it out of the bundle and pulled it out; it had already been opened.

"_Dear Kennedy," _As I read, I sat down in one of the chairs.

"_I understand you not writing back, but that doesn't mean I'll stop. I know I hurt you and your mother, and you have no idea how sorry I am. Walking out on you guys is the stupidest thing I've ever done, but I don't regret anything before that. Marrying her and having a beautiful baby girl is the highlight of my life and I wouldn't change a thing._

_I've been making a bit more money at work, so if you like, I could come and visit. I got promoted to Editor of the newspaper… I could buy you and your mother plane tickets if you would like to come down and see Virginia. Maryland isn't so far away…_

_Even if you don't write back, I'll still send another letter. Everyday I look in my mailbox to see if you sent one and I won't lose hope._

_Love,_

_Dad."_

I closed the letter and put it back in the envelope, slipping it back into the bundle. "Why didn't she tell us?"

Kaoru looked down at Tamaki. "She told me and Haruhi. She didn't tell you because of how you act. 'My daughter' and 'Daddy's little girl' doesn't help at all."

I looked down at my lap and scolded myself. "I didn't know…"

"She knows." Haruhi placed a hand on my shoulder. "She didn't know what to do about it, though… She knows you treat everyone like family, but it's different for her."

I sighed and picked up her bag, putting the bundle back in. "I'm going to go find her."

**End of Tamaki's Point of View**

I was sitting on a bench in the gardens, my knees pulled up against my chest. I jumped when I heard a _thunk!_ and looked over to see my bag next to me.

"Who-"

"You could have told me, you know… I would have understood…"

Tamaki sat next to me and I let my legs down, feeling my feet press against the grass. "It's hard for me."

"I know."

"How do you know?"

"I read a letter that was in your bag…"

"You went through my things?"

"I'm sorry, Kennedy. About everything..."

"That still doesn't excuse you from what you did!"

I stood up and grabbed my bag, slinging it over my chest. "Haruhi told me not to judge you, but I think my judgments were right. You're a narcissistic jerk! Everything has to be about you!"

He stood and reached for me, but I backed up. "Don't touch me!"

"Kennedy…"

"Don't Kennedy me! You think you can just go through my things and not expect me to be mad?" I turned and walked away. "Leave me alone."

I went back to the Club room, and stood in front of Kyouya. He pushed his glasses up and raised an eyebrow.

"What did Tamaki do now?"

"He didn't do anything that you're not away of…"

"Then what do you want?"

"I'm breaking off our deal."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, Chapter Four is done. Chapter Five will be coming soon~! Remember to review and leave your construction criticism!<strong>

**And favorite/subscribe~!  
><strong>


	5. Attempt to Break a Deal

**Don't hate me for not uploading this for a while. D; I had finals and school stuff (blagger.) But... after an extremely long wait and after battling my laziness, here it is! -random cheers- Kennedy does a dangerous thing and confronts something no one dare challenge in all of Ouran history: Kyouya and a deal! O: DUN DUN DUN! Anyway... Thanks to all who favorited, I will try not to let you down!**

* * *

><p>Accidents Happen<p>

"What?" The Twins heads shot up from behind the couch, icing on each of their noses.

"I'm breaking off our deal." Saying it twice made the tension in the room much more severe and Kyouya looked up at me, the light glaring off his glasses like lightning.

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

I crossed my arms over my chest and looked down at him, an eyebrow raised. "Our contract was merely verbal and you have no proof of that, unless you recorded it."

"I did, in fact."

I froze and took a step back as he took out a small mp3 player. He hit the play button and our conversation wafted through the air, filling me with a slight bit of anger.

"You can't expect me to stay with that blonde sack of narcissism here, do you?"

"You don't know everything, Kennedy." Haruhi stood up and walked over to me, her face calm and reassuring as always. "It may seem like he's self centered, but he's not. It's just a cover…"

"His life can't be that terrible…"

"It can." Tamaki was at the door, his arms crossed over his chest and he looked at me, his amethyst eyes sad for once.

"How? You have money, you have friends, and you have everything you could possibly want!" I turned around to stare at him, my cheeks flushed a deep red. I was still furious with him.

"But I don't have a family."

My cheeks were gaining back their natural color and my face had a confused expression on it. "A what?"

"A family… I have a grandmother, and I also have a father… But my grandmother isn't exactly the most loving woman… She doesn't accept my mother for who she is, so I haven't been able to contact her in years. They made a deal, but my father still hasn't told me what it is…"

I cast my gaze down to my feet; I felt like such a jerk. A big, mean, hurtful, selfish, majorly icky jerk. "I'm sorry, Tamaki…"

He shrugged and walked over to me, smiling down at me. "I didn't tell you, just like you didn't tell me. It's not your fault."

"Yes it is… I assumed you had everything and I tell myself not to do that…"

He pulled me into a hug and let me go a few moments later; leaving the Host Club to stare at me with their smiles, except Kyouya. He never smiled; not that I say, anyway.

"Ken-chan, it's okay. People make mistakes…" Huni crawled up my back and clung to me, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"Thanks, Huni…" I sighed and rubbed my cheek; my normal color had finally come back.

"I say we should eat cake!" Huni smiled and hugged me and I nodded.

"Cake sounds good."

Jumping Forward a Few Weeks

"Ken-chan! You got your cast off!"

I nodded and flexed my arm, watching my muscles ripple under my lightly tanned skin. "And it feels pretty good…"

Huni handed me a cupcake and I smiled, biting into it. "Thanks."

"You're welcome~!" He danced off and climbed into Mori's lap, holding Usa-chan tight.

I turned around as Tamaki came in, leading a troop of girls. "Yes, ladies, Kennedy finally got his cast off. He's well because of your prayers."

The girls swooned and smiled when they saw me.

"Tamaki, you know I was going to run on the track…"

"I know. I brought them to watch." Tamaki smiled and kissed the hand of one of the girls, making her blush and giggle like normal.

"But-"

"No buts! They want to watch you practice."

I sighed and wiped my mouth with a napkin.

"Please, Kennedy?" One of my regulars walked up to me and gave me a soft pout.

"Alright, alright…" I shook my head and grabbed my bag, heading out the door towards the track, looking back to see the entire Club and some customers following me.

I sighed again and pushed open the doors. "This is going to be an interesting year…"

-x-x-x-

I had changed out of my uniform into a training outfit; basketball shorts, a t-shirt, and my lucky pair of running shoes. I tapped my toe against the ground and let out a deep breath, looking at the long expanse of track in front of me. I looked to my right; the Twins were doing the same thing I was. They had wanted to race me and I hadn't disagreed; it was good practice.

Tamaki and Mori were to my left. Tamaki looked down at me and gave me a wink. I smiled at him and looked at Mori, who was staring at the track with a bored look on his face, but it didn't phase me. He always looked like that.

I looked over to Haruhi, who had the air gun in her right hand. "Ready," She raised the gun above her head and gave me an encouraging smile. "Go."

They all set off running, but I started at a quick jog. It was best to pace yourself. Cheers from the stands started off at a low rumble, and a few people shouted at me to go faster. As I rounded the first corner I sped up, catching up to the Twins who were in last place.

They were panting softly and l aged behind as I kept going, weaving past Mori who kept up a steady jog. Tamaki and I were neck and neck as I sped up and he cast a glance down at me. He gave me this competitive look and I knew the race had officially started.

We tried to outrun each other, each of us pulling a little bit ahead of the other. As the finish line loomed closer, I cast a side look at Tamaki. He was panting heavily and I wasn't even winded.

I gave him a smile and whispered. "See ya'."

I took off running at full speed, jumping over the thin ribbon that had been tied between the two trees. My momentum was too heavy to stop on command. I ran a little bit longer and then jogged and finally walked to a stop about 25 feet from the finish line. I turned back to see Mori coming in second, Tamaki in third, and finally the Twins.

"We're meant for fashion, not running." They chanted and smiled at each other, turning back to me. "But, that was a lot of fun."

Tamaki had run over to Haruhi. "That gun isn't safe! Who let you have that?"

"It's not even real! It just makes a loud sound. Sheesh."

I smiled and jumped when I saw Mori standing beside me.

"You did well."

I smiled and bowed slightly, shaking his hand. It was the first time I had ever heard him speak. "I could say the same to you."

He smiled and turned, walking away and helping Huni onto his back like always.

I walked over to the group of people and got multiple hugs from a multitude of girls, all of whom ran back to their friends giggling and blushing.

"Who wants cake~?" Huni, perched on Mori's shoulders, held Usa-chan tightly as Mori handed out small slices of cake off a serving tray. I helped hand them out and chose one with a strawberry on top, handing it to Huni.

"Thank you, Ken-chan, but you can have it~!" He smiled and nibbled on his own piece of cake and I did as told, biting into the fresh picked strawberry.

"Huni gave him the strawberry! How cute~!" Girls whispered to each other and ate their cake, casting glances to us.

"That means a lot in Huni's world, you know." Haruhi popped up beside me, rolling up the napkin her piece of cake had been on.

"Really?"

"Yeah. He loves strawberries."

I smiled softly and winked up at Huni, who smiled down at me and gave me a little wave.

"Maybe this isn't so bad after all."

Haruhi bumped me with her shoulder and laughed, sending me into a laugh as well.

"I told ya' so." She handed me a bottle of water and I nodded, bumping her back.

"I know you did."

* * *

><p><strong>Remember, I own nothing besides Kennedy and her family and the plot of my fanfic; any other characters and all that stuff belong to the people who have Ouran, blah blah blah. Next chapter coming soon~!<strong>


	6. Nightmares Revisited

**Hey guys. Just like I promised, a new chapter! I know I said by tomorrow, but I was worried I wouldn't get it done. . I hope you guys like it. And don't worry, the nightmare will be explained in the next chapter, which I'll write tomorrow. Like I said, I don't own anyone except Kennedy and her family and the host family, etc. Anyway... Enjoy~! :3**

* * *

><p>Accidents Happen<p>

"Ken-chan! Ken-chan!" The familiar high pitched voice reached my ears as I rolled over. I had fallen asleep on the couch during lunch and hadn't woken up in a while. The clock was on the 12 when I went to sleep and now it was on the 2. I shot up, looking at the others.

"Why did nobody wake me up?" I stood up, rolling my shoulders, groaning as I worked out the cramps.

"We tried but you cursed at us and told us to go away." Kaoru and Hikaru were in a heated chess game, ignoring the rest of us, like always.

"Sorry..." I cracked my neck and watched as Haruhi came forward with a plate in her hands, consisting of a sandwich, a soda, and a piece of cake.

"Thanks, Haruhi."

"Don't mention it. I thought you might be hungry since you missed lunch." I sat at the small table and nibbled on my sandwich, watching as Huni looked at my piece of cake. I smiled and gave it to him, receiving a big hug and kiss on the cheek as a thank you. I sipped my soda and listened as Mori lectured Huni about brushing his teeth and flossing everyday.

Just as I set my plate in the sink at the far end of the club room, the golden haired Tasmanian devil burst into the room, Kyouya right behind him.

"I have an idea for a theme!" I was rinsing my plate, ignoring the King, like always. As I set forth to wash the other dishes he pulled my away, my hands dripping wet, my sleeves rolled up to my elbows. I groaned and let him twirl me about because it was drying off my hands. "Kennedy, did you hear what the theme is?"

I shook my head and went back to the sink, rinsing off the dishes and putting them in the drain. "No, and I don't care too."

His signature pout showed up on his face and I sighed, turning to him, drying my hands off with a towel. "Fine, tell me."

He clapped his hands gratefully and gathered us around as I made sure my sleeves were still rolled up. The uniform was much more comfortable in that fashion. "I have decided we do a prince and princess type of thing."

I groaned; prince and princess had been done before, so it wasn't anything new. Tamaki registered my groan and shook his head. "No. None of that. It's going to be different this time!"

My ears perked up when he said it would be different. "How so?"

Tamaki beamed at my interest. "Well, it kind of has a side theme..."

-x-x-x-

I texted my host mother that I was going to be staying at a friend's house, which I was. In a sense, anyway. All of the Host's were going to stay at Kaoru and Hikaru's to plan out our costumes for the next week. As soon as I fell asleep, curled up in a comforter on the floor, I was tossing and turning. I think I ended up hitting Kaoru in his sleep because he woke up with a bruise on his arm.

I was halfway into my nightmare when I think I started screaming. I'm not sure, but Haruhi told me I was and that I had thrown off my covers and started moving like I was having a seizure.

They woke me up before my nightmare ended, though, which was good. The ending was the worst part of it and that's when I let out a bloodcurdling scream. That's what my mom told me, at least.

After my nightmare I was curled up in Haruhi's arms, tears streaming down my cheeks. I hadn't had my nightmare in years... Why surface now of all times?

Everybody sat around, waiting for me to finally calm down before they started asking questions. The first one was if I was alright, which I was. The second was what my nightmare was about. I was reluctant to tell them, but I'd known them for so long it felt like forever...

I put my head in my hands and spoke quietly, barely above a whisper. Kyouya hadn't come, but I was sure he knew. He knew everything.

"I don't know exactly... All I know is that I'm drowning and trying to stay above water, and then this red stuff fills the water... I don't know what it is, and I'm not sure I want to. Then.. then..." I shook my head and Haruhi took my hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. "And then... this body... It floats past me and that's when I start screaming and then I wake up... Usually, anyway. Sometimes I'm still asleep and it just... Goes to black."

I shudder at the thought and Tamaki looks at me sadly, but he's not the one I turn to. I don't turn to Mori or Huni, either. Haruhi has already dealt with my turmoil enough and Hikaru doesn't seem like the comforting type... I turn to Kaoru and he hugs me tightly, rubbing my back while I continue to cry.

I've never been much of a crier, but here, amongst these people I feel like I can be as vulnerable as I want and they won't judge me. I can shed my shell and show my inner thoughts and they'll listen. They're more than best friends... They're family.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it. ^.^ I'll get to work on Chapter 7 right away! Review, subscribe, favorite, etc. Oh and take a look at my <strong>_Invader Zim _**fanfic. I just wrote the first chapter today; chapter two will be coming soon, I promise!**

**And I'm not gonna disappear anymore without telling you guys where I am. I will update my profile accordingly or send you guys (yes, each and everyone of you) a message about where I am and what I'm doing so you don't freak out (if you care, which I hope you guys do.)**

**But yeah. Review and comment and such. Now I am off to write chapter seven for this one and chapter two for my **_Invader Zim_** one! Wish me luck~**


	7. A Visit from Dad

**Alright! Just as I promised, Chapter Seven! Wooooo! *crowd cheers***

**Like I said before, I only own Kennedy and her family. All else goes to the makes of Ouran. Oh, I'd like to give a shout out to **_GrimM Bbliss**. **_**Be nice to her, m'kay?**

* * *

><p>I found myself sitting in the club room, staring at the back of the couch. I was sitting behind it, my back against the wall, my hands folded in my lap. I don't know how long I was sitting there, or how I had gotten there. The last memory I had was him, grabbing my forearm, attempting to take me with him. The others kept their distance, but I could hear their worried whispered. I heard someone say, 'She's been sitting like that for hours... Should we do something?'<p>

They tried to coax me out of my mindless trance, but I wouldn't listen. That moment kept replaying in my mind again and again...

-x-x-x-

The Club and I were having a fairly good day, eating cake and attending classes, until he walked in.

"Dad?" I stepped back, my eyes wide as I took in the man before me. Six foot, chestnut brown hair, lightly tanned skin, and piercing blue eyes. A mirror image of me, except for the eyes. I have my mother's, jade green eyes.

"Kennedy, we're going home," He reached for my forearm but I drew back, stepping out of his reach.

"No, we're not."

His frown went deeper as he stepped forward, causing me to draw back again. "What do you mean, no?"

"I mean no!" I was yelling, but I didn't care. He deserved it.

"Kennedy... I can't stand you ignoring me! I need you!"

"You might need me, but I certainly don't need you!" My look of shock quickly turned into a look of hatred. He had just walked out on us and expected me to run to him, like the little girl he use to know, but that little girl was gone. She had left with him and a strong, independent woman had taken her place.

"Kennedy... Please..." I was shocked to see something in his eyes I had never seen before. Pain. In my mind he had always been this self confidant man that I looked up to, but that was over. All that was left was the hollow shell, full of regret. I could have gone with him to give him back his strength, but I didn't. I stayed where I was.

"Kyouya, call security." My voice took on a poison I had never used before; it was filled with pure hatred. The raven haired boy did as I said, not questioning me.

Soon enough the pitiful mold that was left of my father was dragged away, leaving me to find my spot behind the couch. Over the time it had taken for security to get to the club room, I had yelled so many obscenities at him it felt like it took hours for them to get there when it only took ten minutes. All my hatred towards my father, every tear, every painful moment had gushed out of me in those ten minutes.

My hold on life had diminished as well. My very being had been characterized by my hatred towards my father. My independence built off of his abandonment. My silence formed around the expression, 'If you have nothing nice to say, say nothing at all.'

Everything I knew crumbled before me. My father was the basis of my new self and now he was gone... But that shouldn't change anything. That would only eliminate the hatred I had for him, but I felt like another piece of myself was gone as well.

As I stood up I felt eyes turn to me, all at once. Haruhi stared at me for a moment, scared I was going to do something, but I didn't. I took a piece of cake and sat in a chair, nibbling on it. They all sighed in relief and my eyes grew wide as I stared at the clock. It had been 8 in the morning when my dad showed up, but now it was almost 1. I had spent close to 5 hours behind the couch, doing nothing.

Haruhi walked up beside me and pulled me into the dressing room, sitting me down.

"Kennedy?" Her voice was tender, but I knew fear was just under it.

"Yeah?" I spoke, but my voice cracked. I tried to swallow, but I couldn't muster any saliva. She pulled a bottle of water from her bag and handed it to me, smoothing my hair while I drank.

I put the cap back on and as soon as I did, the tears started to flood from my eyes. She held me, smoothing my hair like my mother did when I was little. Everything from that day and from the years before that was hidden under that anger flooded out of me.

When I was done crying my eyes were red and slightly puffy, but it wasn't that noticeable. I walked back into the Club room and they turned to me, sad looks on their face. Haruhi glared at them and they turned around, all except Huni. He meandered up and gave me a hug, not legging go until Mori called him over.

Overcome by the melancholy feel in the room, Tamaki jumped onto a table with his hands on his hips a large grin on his face. "I say we go to the beach!"

I jumped when he suddenly yelled it out and Haruhi hugged me, patting my shoulder. I was still shaky from all that had happened, but I nodded in agreement. "That sounds fun..."

The other's, after a bit of a hassle from Tamaki, finally agreed with their usual groans.

Kyouya sighed and pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his noise. "I'll make the arrangements with my parents to use our beach house." He swept off into the other room, leaving us to chat amongst ourselves.

The Twins pulled Haruhi and I off to the side and gave us that look like they had a plan. I smiled inwardly and realized that I didn't need a complete family. The Host Club had filled that gap and for once in my life... I felt truly happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's Chapter Seven! I'll be writing Chapter Eight later and tomorrow, so look out for it. I'm also working on Chapter Three for my <strong>_Invader Zim_** fanfic, so look out for that too~!**


	8. The Confession

**As of right now, my Invader Zim fanfic is deleted. I may put it back up later, but it's highly unlikely. Anyway. This is the newest chapter of Accidents Happen. I haven't updated in a while, so I suspect that all my fans have disappeared on me, but that's okay. I hope (I hope hope hope!) that I gain new ones soon. Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>"Huni! Huni, where are you?" I run along the shore of the beach, looking around the few people here. Tamaki had decided to take us all to Kyouya's beach house for the weekend and Huni had ran off on his own without Mori or anyone to look after him. I just so happen to spy him as I was headed to the back of the house to sit in the shade.<p>

"Over here, Ken-chan!" I turn and see Huni run up, a bunch of colorful shells in hand. "I thought you'd like these!"

"Don't just run off like that!" I kneel and hug him tight, letting go after a few moments. "You scared me half to death... You could have been swept up in a rip tide or who knows what else!"

"I'm sorry, Ken-chan... Am I in trouble?" He drops his hands, staring up at me, his eyes brimming with tears. "I didn't mean to... I just got so excited and... I wanted to get shells for you..."

"You're not in trouble, just don't scare me like that again." I wipe his tears and take the seashells from his hands, patting his head. "Go play in the water, but don't stray too far." I chuckle as he nods quickly and runs off and dives into the water. I take a seat on my towel, planting my umbrella in the ground, reaching for my book, only to have it whisked from my grasp.

"You're too introverted, Kennedy. You need to have some fun." Hikaru drops the book in my bag, gesturing to Kaoru who produces a one piece from behind his back. It's a light blue, just a shade or so darker than our uniforms. "We picked this especially for you; it fits not only your figure, by streamlines your body and makes you look curvacious." Kaoru pulls me into a standing position and I blink a few times.

"I rather just read..." I take the swimsuit of him, regardless of my plans of the day, and head to the small building about fifty feet from the shore. When it comes to the Twins, denying them only leads to a mess of trouble. It doesn't take long to realize it. Besides, only the Club is at the beach. The Twins made sure of it so they could get Haruhi and I into swimsuits. Not too long ago Haruhi told me they've been waiting to dress us up.

I walk out a few moments later, my shirt and shorts folded over my arm. I set them next to my bag, glancing up as I heard a few sounds coming from not too far away./ I see Tamaki, the Twins, and Huni standing their, large smiles on their face.

"Ken-chan, you look so cute~!" I smile and pat Huni's head as he runs over to me, latching onto my leg. "Let's go play!"

"Kennedy... You're... You're..." Tamaki stutters and and the Twins finish the sentence in unison. "Gorgeous! Who knew you had a body?"

I glance down, running my hands over my sides, flushing a light pink as I look back up. Just recently my chest had began to... "expand." I hadn't really noticed all that much until my bra's wouldn't fit anymore. I follow Huni into the water, glancing back to the shore as I see Tamaki yelling at the Twins, Kaoru's eyes straying towards me and Huni. I give him a short wave, my brow furrowing as he glances away. "That was odd..."

I shake my head, smiling as Haruhi comes into the water with us, Mori following behind. Huni jumps around between us, each of us taking turns splashing him, our smiles growing wider as time goes on.

I run a hand through my dampened hair, watching as Huni swims off with Mori to venture out into deeper water. I take a seat in the shallows, letting the water wash over me and creep up to my waist, receding to barely cover my thighs. I extend my legs straight in front of me, running my fingers lightly over the sand, looking over as Kaoru takes a seat next to me. "Hi." I give him a soft smile, looking back over the water.

"Kennedy..." I feel him tense up a bit beside me as he sits criss cross, his hands in his lap. I've never seen him so... Silent before.

"What is it, Kaoru?"

"What would you do if one of us were to... Confess, to you?"

I stop moving my fingers for a minute, thinking as a calm silence falls over us. "It depends on who it is..."

"What do you mean by that?"

"If it were Tamaki, Kyouya, or one of you guys, I would probably treat the situation like adults. If it were Huni, I would probably treat it like a little kid had a crush on me."

"What about me?"

"Well..." I look away from him, out at the ocean. "It depends..."

"Depends on what?"

"Are you confessing?" I look up at him, cursing my flushed cheeks, a little shocked when I see his features are the same. My eyes widen a little as he leans in closer, brushing his lips with mine. As he pulls away I smile, my flush fading to a soft pink. "I'll take that as a yes..."

He stares at me for a moment, fiddling his fingers together, his blush growing deeper. "I... I..." Before he can speak any more, I press a kiss gently to his lips, pulling back as soon as I hear shouts from the house, calling us back. I stand and smile down at him, taking his hand and pulling him up with me.

"Kennedy..."

"I have feelings for you, too." I start walking with him, my my cheeks flaring up again as I feel his body move closer to mine, our fingers linked together.

"You do?"

"Why else would I kiss you?"

I let out a soft sigh as he laughs, pushing open the door to the beach house, glancing down at my legs. "Ew... I'm all sandy..."

I look up as Mori presses a change of clothes and a towel into my hand. "There's a bathroom in all the rooms. Your room is the fifth on the left."

I nod and head up the stairs, counting down the doors to make sure I have the right number. I groan as I see my sandy swimsuit, quickly taking it off and rinsing it off in the sink. I sigh in content as I step into the warm water, letting the sand on my legs wash down the drain.

~*~ Later ~*~

After my shower, I flop down on my bed, a tank top and flannel pajama pants in place of the swimsuit I had on earlier. Ip ull my covers over my body, groaning when I hear the door open. "What?"

"Geesh, hostile, much?"

I pop up when I hear Haruhi, giving her an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, I'm just tired. What's up?"

"Did Kaoru talk to you yet?"

I nod and glance at her as she sits next to me on the bed. "Yeah, he did."

"What did you do?"

"I kissed him."

She smiles wide and hugs me, squeezing me tight. "Haru...hi... I can't... Breath..."

"I'm sorry, I'm just really happy for you. Are you guys together?"

"I'm not sure... I want to be, but I know it's against club rules and all." I sigh and lay back, staring up at her.

"Don't let the Club rules mess with your happiness."

"Haruhi Fujioka, did you just tell me to break the rules?"

She smirks (a tad wickedly, if I may add) and laughs. "Maybe I did."


	9. Sleepover

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while... I've been busy with my FMA fanfic, Second Chance. If you get a moment, go read it, kay? c: Anywho. I don't want this authors note thing to be all that big since there's nothing really to say... In this chapter some random stuff is going to happen. Really, it's just a filler because I'm having major writer's block for this fanfic. I have no idea what to do... Ideas are loved and welcomed! And.. Um... Yeah... On with the story~!**

* * *

><p>"Ken-chan~!" I topple over into the sand as Huni runs up to my, latching onto my legs. Ever since this morning he's been all over me, asking to play or eat cake or build a sand castle with him. I love him, but man... I can only take so much.<p>

"Why don't you go play with Mori?" I roll over, my air knocked out of my as Huni launches onto my torso, sending me back again. So much energy in such a little body...

"But he's helping Tama-chan and Kyouya with something... He has been since yesterday."

I sigh and looking up at the sky, groaning internally. "What about the others?"

"They're helping, too! Even the Twins!"

I sit up and smile, brushing sand off my chest. Those guys are gonna get it when they're done with whatever they're doing. They know how much I love Huni, but they also know how annoying he can be given enough time. "Why don't we go build a sand castle? That way you can show Mori when he gets back."

I follow the bubbling blond up shore a little, watching him go about with his pail and shovel, collecting sand and depositing it in a heap two feet in front of me. I stare at the growing mound, my mind whirring. What could be so important that I wasn't told? What are they even doing? Usually Tamaki and Kyouya do things on their own, with the occasional help of the others, but have has he ever enlisted the help of everyone?

"Ken-chan~!" I'm pulled from my thoughts as I see Huni atop a four foot high mountain of sand, a tiny flag in his hand. "Can we build it now?"

"Sure, Huni." I take the extra pail and shovel and sit in the sand, patting the mound into a building shape.

~*~ One Hour Later ~*~

I lean back on my hands, staring at the small castle. It had taken an hour, but it was done. At five feet tall and three feet wide, it was a masterpiece. "We did a pretty good job."

"Thank you so much, Ken-chan!" I chuckle as Huni launches into my arms, babbling excitedly on what other stuff we should do in the following week.

"Kennedy, Huni! Come up here!"

I stand, with Huni on my back, and troop up the wooden steps to the front porch of the house. "Where are you guys?"

"In the living room!" I follow the sound of Tamaki's voice, stopping in the door way as I see the Club, in their pajamas, with sleeping bags on the floor.

"What is all this?" I set Huni down, my eyebrows raised. This is the important thing they were doing all day?

"I just recently learned that you and Huni have never been to a sleepover before, and I wanted to make sure that you guys had the best sleepover experience ever!" I glance around the room, not even paying attention as Tamaki swoops me up into a hug.

"Wow... This is pretty... Unexpected." Huni runs over to Mori and starts babbling excitedly as I wriggle free of Tamaki, looking up at Hikaru as he hands me a set of pajamas.

"Go change into these." He turns me around and pushes me towards the bathroom, shutting the door behind me.

I stare down at black flannel pajamas and a purple tank top; my usual nightwear. I quickly pull them on, depositing my shorts and tshirt into the hamper. I look into the mirror, a small smile overtaking my usual smirk. It was true; I had never been invited to a part as a kid. I was a major loner and tended to enjoy sports more than anything, especially running. To have Tamaki do this... It meant a lot.

I exit the bathroom and am immediately pulled down between Tamaki and Haruhi, suppressing a laugh as Tamaki starts talking. "Being the expert on commoner sleepovers, Haruhi shall lead the events!"

I nudge Haruhi with my elbow and we erupt into laughter, giving Tamaki an apologetic smile as he turns to Kyouya and asks what we're laughing about.

"Come on, Haruhi, lead us with your commoner wisdom!" I stifle the rest of my laughter, grinning wildly as Haruhi clears her throat, mocking Tamaki just a little.

"Usually, us _commoners_ watch a movie and eat popcorn or other, very basic snacks."

Tamaki hops up to his feet and runs into the kitchen, coming back with two large bowls of popcorn, Mori and Huni in tow with soda and candy. "What else?"

I look at Haruhi, my eyebrows raised. Is there really anything else that goes down at sleepovers? As far as I know, it's pillow fighting and game playing.

"That's about it, unless you want to partake in makeovers and pillow fighting." She relaxes next to me, a slightly amused glint in her eyes. She seems like this sarcastic, sometimes ignorant person, but really, she's not. She's like any average teenage girl around, which is an understatement for the rest of the Club. Except for the Twins; they're pretty simple, except for the occasional bout of eccentric fashion choices.

"What movie do you guys wanna watch?" As Hikaru rifles through the movie cabinet, I hug my knees to my chest and watch Tamaki and the Twins debate over the choices, a pang of guilt running through me. The year is almost over, and with that, so is the Exchange Student Program.


	10. Plans for the Future

**I'm sorry about the last chapter. It was a filler and I really hate doing those unless they're absolutely necessary. But, in the end, it foreshadowed an event that is coming in the next few chapters. Kennedy is going to have some issues to deal with that involve her, her family, the Club, and one of the members. I hope you guys stick around for it.**

**Oh, one more thing. I am taking ideas for this fanfic, seeing as all my brain power is going into Second Chance. . Help is welcomed and extremely loved!**

* * *

><p>"It's great to be back." I walk into the Club room, my bag thumping familiarly against my side. The two week spring break had been fun, but it was good to be back at school and my routine. As I set my things down, I look around. Almost no one is here except.. Kyouya.<p>

'_Crap... He can't be here for me... Can he?_' I cringe inwardly as I hear his footsteps headed towards me; if Kyouya has business with you, it's almost never a good thing.

"Kennedy, is seems you've met your quota." His usually wicked smile vanishes as a genuine look of praise flashes over his face; something I had never seen before. I don't think anyone had ever seen him smile except for Tamaki, and even that's rare.

"Really?" I look up at him, a multitude of emotions coursing through me all at once. Relief, curiosity, joy, sadness... All of it intermixed into one emotion; pure surprise. It didn't seem like I had done that much... A hundred or so, but definitely not one thousand. Of course, I had been at the school since August and it was April... In total that was six months if you were to subtract all the vacations. And if I had been there for six months... That would mean I had one left. June was the last month of school, which signaled the the end of the Program...

"Yes... What's wrong? You don't seem happy that you met your quota." I sit down on a chair, staring at the floor, sighing as he sits next to me.

"It's just that... I don't want to go back home."

"But that's where your mother is. All your friends. Your family."

"That's just it... I love my mother, but she's all the family I have. I had only one friend back home and we weren't really close..." As I finish talking, I realize something. Kyouya and I have never talked before. Sure, we talked because of the Club, but never heart to heart like this. I hadn't even talked to my mother like I was talking to Kyouya.

"Why is it exactly that you want to stay here?"

"Because of you guys... Even Tamaki." I smile softly, tears starting to well in my eyes. Sentimental moments really hit home for me when it comes to family and friends.

"Is there someone specific you want to stay for?" As I look at Kyouya, I see a sparkle in his eyes. It's not evil, like usual... It's wise and... All knowing.

"You know, don't you?"

"Why kind of Club manager would I be if I didn't?"

I smile and wipe my eyes with the handkerchief he gave me. "Yeah... I do. It hasn't been all that long, but I have feelings for him."

"How about we make another deal?"

I fold the handkerchief in my hands, an eyebrow raised, my curiosity peaked. "Do you mind if I ask you to elaborate?"

"If I can get your mother a job over here, as well as you a place to live, will you stay with the Club?"

I stare at him, my mouth slack in surprise for a moment. "I didn't pin you as the sentimental type."

"I'm not... It's for the others, you know?" He looks down and begins to scribble in his book.

I smile (since coming to Ouran I've been smiling a lot lately) and hug him, which catches him off guard. "Thank you, Kyouya."

"I'll take this as a yes?" He chuckles and returns the hug before standing and closing his notebook. "I'll talk to some people and see what I can work out. I'll call you with any news."

I nod and retrieve my camera from my bag, looking through the pictures on the memory card. I would be fine if my mother stayed in the States; she wouldn't have to constantly worry about my well being. She could do anything she wanted and finally have her alone time. Of course, if Kyouya got her a job here, I'm sure it would be better than anything she could find on her own.

Would she be able to make the change? She's so use to Maryland and her work... Uprooting her wouldn't be a good thing. Besides, being almost eighteen I could make it on my own... Right? After June I would be off to college to be... What would I be? I hadn't even thought of it. Not that I had any time to. With the Club and track and everything else... My entire world was occupied.

I could always be a teacher or something, right? That would be fun. And, if I got an internship, I could come to the school and visit the others. I could always go to business and finance and have Kyouya as a mentor... But the whole teacher thing... That would be interesting. I could teach English to the students of Ouran. With most of their parents traveling, it would be good for them and me. I would need my Bachelor's to do it, but it wouldn't be so hard.

I nod and shut off the camera, pulling out my phone. I could talk to Tamaki's father, who's the chairman of the school. I could also use Kyouya to help with negotiations, all while leaving my mother in America where she truly belongs. She could visit, of course and I could visit her. Everything would work out, right?


	11. Sentimental

**Hey y'all. For those of you that have been reading Second Chance, thank you so much. I've gotten tons of hits from it. I'm so happy I have fans. c: And I'm sorry I haven't been updating this as much as Second Chance, but I promise, I will get chapters up much more quickly. Don't hate me, please~?**

**Recently, I've been thinking about changing Kennedy's love interest from Kaoru to someone else. I'm not entirely sure yet, but just be prepared for the drama to (possibly) unfold sometime soon. And this chapter (although I hate them so very much) is a filler. I'm tired from working on a school project and typing up essays, so I made this to soothe my mind for a bit so I can think about what's actually going to happen in the main story line.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Ken-chan! Ken-chan!" I look up, just as a small bundle of pure energy jumps on my back, sending me stumbling forward a few feet. "Taka's gone missing!" At his frantic pleas, the Club bolts up and huddles around us, all but Haruhi and Kyouya who stay where they were.<p>

"We must send out a search party! Everyone, find Mori!" The Twins scuttle off at Tamaki's command, pulling a set of megaphones from God knows where. Huni scampers off to Haruhi, crying all the way. Tamaki paces frantically back an forth, yelling at Kyouya (or in Tamaki's case 'Mommy') about where Mori could be. I sigh and shake my head, headed out the door. There is so way I can stay in that room with all that chaos going on.

I walk down the hallway, my hands curling around the strap of my bag. I hum gently under my breath, staring ahead at the empty corridor, my mind circling back to yesterday. Had Kyouya meant what he said? Even if he his slightly cold hearted, he would never lie, would he? I stop just outside the school building and sit down on a bench, running alongside the edges of the garden. I rest my elbows on my knees, staring at a flower half bloomed.

As I see a body next to me in my peripheral, I glance over, shocked to see Mori sitting next to me. "You know everyone's looking for you."

"I know." He smiles gently and leans back on the bench, his eyes focused skyward.

"Where did you go?"

"I've been here the entire time, actually..." As he talks, I can't help but notice; this is the first time we've actually had a conversation the entire time I've been a member of the Club. Even though Mori and I are in the same year, as well as the same class... A sigh escapes my lips and he glances over at me, an eyebrow raised in curiosity. "Is something the matter?"

"I just... I don't want to graduate."

"Why?"

"Well..." I lean back next to him, pulling my knees up to my chest, hugging them tightly. "I just don't want to leave... I've grown attached to the others, you know?"

"I know." A pink flush blows over my cheeks as I feel his arms slide around me and pull me into a hug, a catch in his voice. "I don't want to leave either."

I nod and return the hug, staying like that for a moment as we both just sit there, thinking. Where will we go after high school? What will our careers be? I shut my eyes and rest my forehead against his shoulder, my eyes beginning to water as everything finally hits home. In the next two months I would be off to college and officially starting my life...

"Guys, I found Mori!" I look up to see Hikaru waving his arms and yelling like a madman. I pull from the hug and wipe my eyes, looking up at the dark haired teen. He returns my sad smile as he wipes away his own tears.

"Mori?"

"Yes?"

I stand and heft my bag over my shoulder, thinking before I speak. "Why is it that you've been by Huni's side all these years?"

As he answers, he stands and walks with my to where the others are grouped. "I just feel like I have to protect him... He's so small and innocent. Even though he can fight, I'm scared that one day he won't be able to or someone's going to take advantage of his small stature."

I nod slightly, staring down as we slowly approach the others. "I felt like that too, back in the States. There was this little six year old girl in my old neighborhood who would always visit me and my mother. She would bring a pie, or pastries, or something that her mother made for us. We knew the woman quite well and it was nice of her, but one day she got sick. I would help her out and take care of the little girl for her."

As soon as I realize I'm speaking aloud, a pink flush flows over my cheeks, but I can't seem to stop. "The girl was like the sister I've never had... She looked up to me, and when her mother passed, I was the one who comforted her... I made sure she was alright, and my mother even allowed her to sleep with me because she had nightmares." I smile and stop walking just a few yards away from the group. "But just before summer started, her grandparents came for her. She didn't want to leave, but I told her that she would be loved by her grandparents and that she would be safe there."

"I never expected you to be the sentimental type, Kennedy."

"I could say the same about you." He smiles down at me, a soft chuckle escaping my lips as he joins the mass of energy. I smile wider, taking a step towards the group as my heart fills with warmth. Not a day goes by anymore where I'm sad for terrible long. Since finding the Club, everything seems to be lit up with such joy and happiness... I guess in the next couple of months, I have something that can keep me upbeat.


	12. Decisions

**Hey guys. I've decided I'm going to wrap up this fanfic in about ten or so chapters. Some other things may happen as this goes along, but I'm not really sure what. Again, ideas are welcomed and loved.**

* * *

><p>"Kennedy..." I glance up from my desk, my eyes falling to rest on Hikaru. It was homeroom and we were supposed to use our free period (next period) to go to the Club for a meeting. Why he was in my homeroom, I had no idea. "Can I talk to you a minute?"<p>

"Sure." I stash my notebook in my bag, standing and leaning against the edge of the desk. "What's up?"

He stares at his feet a moment before talking, his brow furrowing as he thinks. "I think you should break up with Kaoru." He looks up at me, his cheeks a light pink. I expected something along the lines of him asking me for help or something mundane, certainly not that.

"Why?"

"Well... I think he has feelings for someone else, he's just trying to cover them up."

I pick up my bag, glancing at the clock. The bell's about to ring, so we can walk and talk. "Care to elaborate?"

"Well..." He lets out a long sigh, his hands sliding into his pockets. "I was talking to him the other day about dating and all that and he mentioned a girl he was into... The way he described her, it sounded like you, but it wasn't you..."

"How do you know?"

"He said she wasn't a senior before he could correct himself."

I brush my hair from my eyes, coming to a stop just outside the door. If that was the case, why was he putting his emotions on me? Was he ashamed of the girl he had feelings for? Did he feel like I should be the one he liked rather than her? I stare at Hikaru, my mind trying to process everything, finally coming to a conclusion. Did I really like Kaoru? I had a minor crush on him, but was it anything more? "Thanks, Hikaru."

"Kennedy I didn't mean to-"

"You didn't do anything wrong. It puts some things into perspective, actually." I smile and give him a quick hug, receiving a slightly startled one in response. "Thank you."

"You're welcome?" I ignore his reply and enter the Club room, setting my things on the floor. Everyone is sitting around a small table in the center of the room and I'm just about to seat myself when Kyouya looks at me and points to the door. I nod and follow him outside, my arms crossed over my chest.

"I found your mother a job in the city. It's a well paying job, but she'll have to work weekends. And-"

"Kyouya."

"And I also found you a house not to far from here and the workplace."

"Kyouya."

"Yes."

"I think it best to leave her in the States."

"Why?"

I sigh and lean against a wall, staring down at my feet. "I feel like if I were to have her move here, it would be like ripping a plant from the earth. Her whole life is there..."

"So is yours."

"No it's not. I had one friend. I had no major hobbies. I only ever went to school. Me moving over here is nothing compared to what it would be like for her." I smile up at him, giving him a small nod. "I thank you for all you've done, but... I just can't do that to her."

"I understand... But what about you? What are your plans for the future?"

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that... I was thinking about becoming a teacher. I love running track and all that, but I feel like that's going to get me nowhere and I just... I like teaching. It's fun. It's not that hard. I can influence people in a good way."

He stares down at me, an eyebrow raised. "How does this involve me?"

"Well... Since you know the Chairman, I thought you could talk to him about getting me an internship here..."

"I see." He chuckles and pushes his glasses up his nose. "Using me for profit."

"I learn from the best." For the next few moments we laugh, which is rare for both of us.

"I'll see what I can do." He flips open his notebook, but I stop him with a tight hug. "Excited, much?"

"Thank you, Kyouya!" I give him another squeeze before pulling back, a new thought crossing my mind. "And now I just have to find a university..."

"Leave that to me. I also happen to have ties to Ouran University."

"But you're already talking tot he Chairman..."

"It's not that hard for me to influence people. Besides, I profit from it as well. By helping me, I help myself." He winks at me and closes his notebook. "Why don't we go and join the others?"

I nod and slip inside, sitting next to Mori on one of the couches, Kyouya following a few minutes later. I tune into the conversation, immediately wishing I hadn't. "I propose we do a gender-bender cosplay!" Tamaki smiles excitedly, looking to each of us to see our faces. "It's a bit different than our usual cosplays, and it gives the Twins a chance to practice clothes designing!"

I groan and lean back, resting my head against the back of the couch. "Do we have to?"

Tamaki flies over to me, peering down at me with sad, puppy dog eyes. "Do you not like the idea?"

I groan again and sit up, holding my hands up as I surrender. "Fine, fine, we'll do the cross-dressing thing."

"Good! We already picked out dresses and everything!" The Twins run into the room, Kaoru pulling a small rack behind them. "Please assemble in a line." I line up behind Haruhi, watching as Hikaru and Kaoru hand out tailormade dresses according to our measurements. When they get to me, they hand me a classic Ouran uniform dress, but it's modified. The color is a light purple and it has cap sleeves with a lacy neckline and not so many petticoats. I stare at the dress before following Haruhi to the dressing room. This is going to be fun...


	13. Reveal and Decision

**Hello my pretties. I've decided to skip forward a month or so. I plan on ending this inside of ten chapters. I have the ending kind of planned out, but I don't know yet. I am currently consulting some of my fellows on this and see how they like a little preview of my ending by providing them with the very last chapter. If you would like to be one of those people, message me and I'll send you some.**

* * *

><p>I set my bag on the ground, staring for a moment at the ornate couch. Graduation was just a month away and I had very little time to finalize my plans. Kyouya had just gone off to speak to the Chairman, but still... Even with Kyouya speaking to him, I feel like I need a back up just in case things don't work out. He only has so much power, and if I rely on that too much... Everything may come tumbling down.<p>

"Ken-chan~!" I turn and smile as Huni runs into the room, his light blue robe fluttering around him. "Are you ready for graduation?"

"I guess so."

"It's gonna be so much fun! We can spend the summer with Tama-chan and the others!" I open my arms as he jumps, latching onto me with his arms around my neck. "We could go to the beach again!"

I chuckle and smile at Mori as he walks in, his cap and gown on as well. I help Huni shift to my back, my gaze resting on the others as they file into the room, a mischievous grin on their faces. "What's going on?"

Haruhi steps forward, a small package about ten inches by eight inches in her hand. "We thought it would be nice to get you something since you're graduating and all..."

"Mori, Huni, what did you get?"

Huni grinned and pressed his cheek against mine. "We didn't get anything. We all thought it would be nice to get you something."

"Guys..." I open the box, tears welling up in my eyes as I see a small photo album surrounded by light pink tissue paper. I take it out and flip through the pages, a picture on each page. A tear slides down my cheek as I get to the last page; one of the clients had taken a picture of all us in the dresses. We looked awful; we had tried to all squeeze into one frame and it hadn't worked out so well. "I..."

"Ken-chan! Don't be sad!" Huni tightens his arms around me and Mori presents me with Usa-chan, which I accept. I shake my head for a moment before laughing.

"Oh no! She's gone insane!" Tamaki starts towards me, but I hold up a hand, stopping him just before he can reach me.

"I'm not sad and I'm not insane... I'm happy." I set the album on a table and hug each of them, tousling Huni's hair when he grins up at me. "I have no reason to be sad. Not anymore."

"You will come and visit, right?" The Twins look expectantly at me and I'm about to answer when Kyouya comes in, a grin on his face.

"Kennedy, you won't believe it!"

"You did it?" I stare at him, my mouth forming a small 'o'. I had confidence in him, but still... I wasn't expecting much. "No way!"

"Yes, yes I did and don't act so surprise." He stops in front of me and hands me an envelope. "The Chairman sent the University a recommendation letter and you were accepted on scholarship. I also got you an internship at the middle school and your mother has agreed to stay in the States, so long as you write at least once a week."

I look between the envelope and him before stepping forward, wrapping my arms tightly around his waist. "Thank you, Kyouya..."

The others gasp a little when Kyouya hugs me back. I smile as I recollect my reaction when he hugged me the first time. "I told you I have influence."

"I know... I just." I set the envelope on the album, wiping my eyes so I don't start crying again. "I'm just glad I can stay here..."

"Ken-chan." When I was crying, Huni had gone over to Mori. I look up at him, his chin resting on Mori's head. "Don't you want to be more than a teacher?"

"Well... I don't know. I'm not really sure what I want to be."

"Kennedy." Kyouya taps my shoulder, his brow furrowed. He's thinking about something. "Have you ever thought about sports therapy?"

"Not particularly, why?"

"Well, my family's hospital has a department specifically for sports therapy."

"You mean like rehabilitation for injuries and stuff?"

"Yeah. You might really like it."

I nod for a moment, mulling the thought over in my mind. I had only chosen the path of a teacher because it was easy and I could still stay in Japan. I had taken some medical classes back in the States and they seemed really interesting, especially when trying to get your strength back. "That seems nice..."

"Oh. I have a question." Tamaki looks up at me, his expression just like Kyouya's. "Have you ever thought about revealing your secret?"

"Well... No." I slide my hands in my pants pockets and look at him. It would certainly be... Interesting. "Mori, didn't you mention a dance the night of the graduation?"

He nods. "Yeah. The whole school is welcome. We celebrate the passing of the baton, so to speak. Seniors leave and Freshman come in. It's a pretty big deal."

I smile and turn to Kaoru and Hikaru. "Think you can help me come up with a dress?"


	14. Kiss

**Hello my pretties; it's me again, if you couldn't already tell. I'm preparing to wind this series down in the next couple of chapters, like I keep telling you. In the next few I plan on having a sudden love interest come in. I won't specifically say who it is, but if you think well enough, you'll be able to figure it out. And please comment on this! I know y'all are out there.**

* * *

><p>"Ken-chan, you look really pretty~!" As I walk out into the Club room, Huni walks up to me, Usa-chan held tightly to his chest. I turn and look into a mirror held aloft the door, smiling as my simple dark purple gown swishes as I move. With a fitted bodice to show my slightly developing chest and a full, Marilyn Monroe style skirt, I look kind of like my mother.<p>

I run my hands over the ruched middle, my fingers tracing along the wide, one shoulder strap. "Hikaru, Kaoru... It's gorgeous." I turn to them and grin, pulling them into a quick hug before I do a small spin for the others, earning a small orchestra of claps.

"You look beautiful." Mori smiles at me and hefts Huni atop his shoulders. Haruhi steps forward and hugs me, leaning back and letting out a fake sniffle.

"My little girl... She's all grown up." She chuckles and I join her, glancing over as Tamaki enters the room, Kyouya by his side.

"Hikaru, I couldn't find the white orchids like you wanted, but..." He stops and stares at me, his mouth falling slack. "I found... Calla lilies.."

"Do you like it, Tono?" Kaoru plucked the flower from his hand, tucking it behind my ear. I smile gently and look down, rubbing my arms. The others had smiled and openly praised my appearance, but Tamaki and Kyouya... They stayed quiet. "We worked all day on it."

"She looks..." Tamaki placed his fingers to his lips, as if he was unsure of what to say, but Kyouya finished his sentence with ease. "Gorgeous."

"Thank you..." I brush my hair behind my ear, looking over to Hikaru. "Anything else?"

"Shoes!" He rushed into the other room for a moment, coming out with two pairs hooked under his fingers. "Kaoru, wedge or flat?"

"Well, she is kind of tall, so go with the black flats."

I step into them and wiggle my toes for a moment, frowning a bit. "They feel weird..."

"Because you're use to tennis shoes and loafers. It's time to kick up the girliness, my dear." Kaoru smiles and turns to Hikaru. "We did it!"

"Yes, yes we did." They snap a picture and open the changing room door, allowing me to change back into my uniform. As I'm buttoning up my jacket, I hear muffled voices. I press my ear to the door, trying to listen to their conversation.

"Kyouya, what are you going to do?" It sounds like Tamaki's voice. Yes, it him... But what are they talking about?

"I don't know... If I tell her..." Kyouya, definitely.

"What, Kyouya?" Tamaki.

"I'm worried about the rules." Kyouya.

"Break the rules for once!" Haruhi.

"But, what if-" Kyouya.

"No what ifs, just do it man!" Hikaru and Kaoru.

"But-" Kyouya.

"No buts, either!" Huni, this time.

"Mori, please back me..." Kyouya.

"No. Everyone's right, you need to tell her." Mori.

"Fine... I'll tell her!" Kyouya.

"Good man!" Hikaru.

At this point, I poke my head out, assessing them. "Tell who what?"

"You." Kaoru and Hikaru push Kyouya and I out the door, shutting it behind us. I blow hair out of my eyes, looking up at him.

"Kennedy, I... Have something important to tell you..."

"Go ahead, Kyouya." I nod gently, one of my hands finding its way to his forearm.

"It has to do with your scholarship."

"Keep going..."

"Well... It's against the rules to do this, but..." He sighs and hands me a piece of paper with one paragraph on it. "Read it."

I scan the short letter, my eyes widening as I go. "Dear Ms. Davis... I was told of your predicament by Mr. Ootori and I'm quite impressed. Despite all your hardships, you decided to join a program you had minimal chance of getting accepted to and traveled all the way here, to Japan, for one year of school... I find you to be a remarkable person in not only your ventures, but your courage to fly halfway around the world. After a long discussion with the Dean, it has been decided that your scholarship that would cover half of your tuition will be upgraded to full. Sincerely, President of Admissions..." I look up at Kyouya for a moment, the letter held tight in my hands. There is no way he could have done this... To persuade Ouran University to give me a full scholarship? It's unbelievable.

"I know you were planning on-" In the middle of his sentence I step forward, pulling him into yet another hug. The past few days I think I'm hugged him more than he's been hugged in his life.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I give him a squeeze and pull back, a wide grin on my face. "You are the most amazing person in the world!"

"I wouldn't say that..." He chuckles and a pink blush dots his cheeks. "I only got them to talk about it..."

"Still, it's so incredibly amazing!" I hug him again, kissing his cheek before I even realize it. I'm up to his chin, almost, so it wasn't that hard, but still... "I'm sorry..."

"No, no, it's fine..." He looks down at me, his fingertips pressed lightly against his cheek. "You were excited... Go in there and tell the others, okay?"

I nod and hurry into the room, closing the door behind me. Had I... Had I really just kissed him?


	15. Speech

**I realize I haven't been editing this as much as I should... I'm sorry guys. I have a crap load of assignments to take care of and all that jazz. I will try to do better, I promise. I really, truly, honestly promise! There's only a handful of chapter's left in this series, but I will do my best for those last few! Anyway. I have no idea the plot for the end; since I started updating again, I've pretty much been winging it. Not a very good strategy when writing something, but it works. Anyway. We shall go onward!**

* * *

><p>It's been a couple of weeks since I tried on the dress and we made the plan for me to reveal my secret at graduation. With it only a week away, I'd started getting paranoid. What if something goes wrong? What if my scholarship is taken from me? All these what ifs and little to no answers. Huni and Mori had calmed me down, but still... I couldn't help but feel something bad was gonna happen.<p>

As I'm walking into the Club Room, my eyes focus on the grade president. I'd seen her a few times before, but only in passing. We never actually talked. "Hello, Aiko."

"Kennedy, you're just the person I wanted to see." She's all smiles as she approaches me. "I have great news!"

"I'm not really sure I can handle any more news until graduation." I smile and set my stuff down, looking at her when she pulls me back up.

"Just listen!" She takes a step back, her hands folded in front of her. I had never seen her so happy before; she usually smiled and everything, but at this moment, her excitement was busting out of her. "You have been chosen to be the student speaker at graduation!"

I stare at her for a moment, my mind trying to process what she just told me. I... Had been chosen... No way. "A-are you sure?"

"Yes! You have the top grades in the class, not to mention the student exchange program and your Hosting duties. We decided it this morning."

"I have.. A week to write a speak?"

"Don't worry. Huni and Mori said they would help you." Before she leaves, she hugs me and says hello to the others. I sit at the couch, staring at a table. I had to address parents, faculty...

"Ken-chan, isn't it exciting?" Huni crawls into my lap, hugging Usa-chan tight.

I swallow, nodding gently. "Is now not a good time to mention I have stage fright?"

"Kennedy, do you really?" Tamaki sits on my left, leaving Mori to take my right. "I never would have thought... With cross country and all."

"But with cross country, its just me and the terrain... I've never been able to speak in front of people..." I hold Huni, resting my forehead on his shoulder. "The last time I did I ran off stage."

"Kennedy, this would be the perfect chance to reveal your secret. You had been talking about when you were going to do it. Using the speech would be the perfect guise." He sits in the chair across from the couch, giving me a small smile.

I nod and pull a notebook from my bag, setting it in my lap as Huni shifts over to Mori. "I guess I should start, huh?" I pull my pen from the rings and stare at the lined paper, frowning. I had no way to begin...

"Kennedy, why don't you start with when you first came here?" Tamaki turns to me, staring down at the paper, just as I'm doing. "Give it some personal experiences."

Personal experiences... I think for a moment longer and begin writing, my mind focusing on the speech. Before I know it, I have a good portion of it. It's short, but at the same time meaningful. I set my pen down and begin reading it, checking for errors as I go along.

-`-`-`-`- Speech -`-`-`-`-

_When I first started at Ouran Academy, I was fairly closed off. I expected all of the student's to fit their stereotypes; stuck up and generally rude. Not even a week went by and I was proved wrong. I met so many great people and make even greater friends, but one thing will always stick with me; the Host Club. A lot of you may be thinking, 'Wow. The Host Club? They're nothing but boys that play with girls hearts.' That's far from the truth. While some of the members may play on a girl's heart strings or entice them with their charm, it's much more than that. The Host Club taught me that sometimes you need to present a facade in certain situations._

_It may be in order to protect yourself from getting hurt or protect someone else; the reasons are endless depending on who you are and what situation you're in. Sometimes you need that shell of the person you're not to help you determine the person you are... Since day one I've been thinking to myself, 'One day I'm going to be leaving this school and going back to America. One day I'll be off on my own. One day I'll be who I want to be.' I had no idea who I wanted to be or what I wanted to do. I always thought of myself as just another person, stuck in an unfair world with equally unfair and unachievable standards._

_As the term progressed, I came to realize who I want to be. I came to realize that I have to live up to no one's expectations but my own. Which is why, as we all say good bye to Ouran High, I have a secret I need to confess. Some of you will be surprised and some of you will be angered, but it doesn't matter to me anymore. You've all gotten to know me for who I am, not what I am or what I may end up and that's all that really matters._

-`-`-`-`- End Speech -`-`-`-`

As I finish looking over my address, I close the notebook and glance around the room. All of my friends... No, they were more than my friends. They were my family. I stand, leaving my stuff on the couch, and walk over to Tamaki. "Kennedy, I was just-" I cut him off and pull him into a hug, doing the same to the others. I grab my stuff and the outfit the Twins had prepared. Graduation was only a week away and I still had to prepare.


End file.
